When it is desired to apply a medication, flea powder or the like to an animal such as a dog or horse for example, it is customary to use either a spray dispenser, or a powder rubbing the powder into the animal's fur or hair, using one's hand. However, when an aerosol can is employed for application, it produces an unexpected sound, and will often make the animal frightful or jittery. In addition, neither of the two methods of application as described hereinabove are useful for applying the medication or treatment to the skin of the animal. Certain brushes and/or combs have been proposed for the purpose, for example note U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,574,130, and 4,237,822. However, the devices shown in these patents have drawbacks in that they are either ineffective to apply the treatment or medication to the desired location, or are unduly expensive and complicated.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a grooming and treatment applicator which will not frighten the animals or make them jittery, and one which may be readily controlled, is simple and inexpensive, and will serve to apply the desired material to the desired location, either on the skin, underneath the hair, or on the surface of the hair as appropriate for the particular material being applied.